Wieder was gelernt
Public Diplomacy ☛ Hasbara (go) ☛ Miniwahr. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. (Diskussion) 13:35, 23. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Der Twitter-Bot Tay (go) lernte von anderen Twitterern. Nach einem Tag lobte "sie" Hitler, leugnete den Holocaust und machte George W. Bush für 9/11 verantwortlich. (yt). Reife Leistung. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 08:09, 23. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Die Liste von kognitiven Verzerrungen lehrt vor allem eines: Je mehr ich dazulerne, desto mehr fällt mir auf, dass ich nichts weiß. Seltsamerweise nimmt trotzdem die Anzahl der Leute zu, die meinen, dass ich "doch immer alles" weiß und mir zuviel darauf einbilde. Richtig ist stattdessen vermutlich, dass ich zwar längst nicht alles weiß, dafür aber alles besser. ☺ Sascha Lobo meint zur kognitiven Verzerrung: "Gehirne müssten in ihrer heutigen Form verboten werden." Er hat allerdings einen Punkt vergessen: "Die Verschwörungstheoretiker und Nazis sind schuld" entspringt ebenfalls einer kognitiven Verzerrung. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 7:11, 18. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Die Turuma ist ein Schiffstyp der vorwiegend im Schärenmeer der Ostsee eingesetzten schwedischen Schärenflotte. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 08:12, 8. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Serendipität; Faszinierend. Es gibt ein Wort für "zufällige Beobachtung von etwas ursprünglich nicht Gesuchtem, das sich als neue und überraschende Entdeckung erweist" bzw. "(zufällig) wieder was gelernt." A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 07:35, 19. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Das Schwalbennest auf der Krim ist gar keine Burg, sondern eben so ein Dekorationsstück wie Neuschwanstein. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 14:24, 10. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hoodoo (Magie) ist etwas anderes als Voodoo. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 07:42, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Ein Hoochie Coochie Man (ly) hat oft ein Mojo, tanzt aber nicht unbedingt den Hoochie Coochie. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. (Diskussion) 07:42, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Lloyd ist seit dem 18. Jahrhundert ein Synonym und Namensbestandteil für Institute und Unternehmen der Handelsschifffahrt und des Seefahrt-Versicherungswesens. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 10:49, 7. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Psychonautik; klingt total wissenschaftlich, ist aber die "Lehre vom Breit-Sein". Cool. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 11:23, 24. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Holländische Krankheit erklärt, warum die Wirtschaft eines Landes nicht nur trotz, sondern sogar wegen extremen Rohstoffreichtums zugrunde gehen kann. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 11:13, 22. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bruttonationalglück und Happy Planet Index vs. Bruttonationaleinkommen; Wer macht es besser? A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:27, 17. Mai 2018 (UTC) 麻媽罵麻 = má mā mà mǎ = Hanf Mutter schimpfen Pferd. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:06, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) SJW = Social Justice Warrior; Schimpfworte gibt's, die gibt's garnicht. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 07:31, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schiff des Theseus; Nicht soo paradox... Gast BFHH 00:50, 7. Apr. 2018 (UTC) "Das ist nicht nur nicht richtig, es ist nicht einmal falsch!" (en) (Wolfgang Pauli) A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 10:01, 3. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kontaktschuld; Bisher dachte ich, das wäre wäre nur so'ne flapsige Bezeichnung für die Methode, Leute zu diffamieren, indem man herausstellt, mit welchen Schmuddelkindern sie Kontakt haben, hatten oder gehabt haben könnten. Gast BFHH 20:28, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Der Tod durch Überarbeitung wird in Japan Karōshi genannt. Cool... für jede Todesart ein eigenes Wort: Harakiri, Seppuku, Shinjū, Gyokusai, Shimpū Tokkōtai (Kamikaze) ... A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 08:15, 29. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Eine Pizza mit dem Radius z und der Dicke a hat das Volumen Pi*z*z*a. Gast BFHH 06:04, 22. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Falken sind keine Greifvögel. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:44, 20. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Reductio ad Hitlerum; Yo. Gast BFHH 12:51, 19. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Das Tüdelband ist gar kein Band oder Bindfaden, sondern die Urformn des Hula-Hoop-Reifens. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 10:14, 14. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wilhelm Vossenkuhl (px) ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die neben Harald Lesch als Gesprächspartner nicht alt aussehen. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 11:13, 1. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Schmuckeremit; Gaaahhh... A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 13:56, 21. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Großer amerikanischer Straßenbahnskandal; Autofirmen kaufen Bahnen und wickeln sie ab, um dann mit dem zusätzlichen Bedarf an Autos das Geschäft zu machen. Un-fass-bar. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 14:10, 20. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Dreieckstheorie der Liebe: Die rationale Theorie von etwas zutiefst irrationalem. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 08:47, 14. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Szmalcowniks sind Leute, die während der deutschen Besetzung Polens Juden für Schmalz (fette Beute) an die Nazis verraten haben. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:18, 8. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Seit 2017 gibt es als Quasi-Alternative zum Schwerbehindertenausweis den Schwer-in-Ordnung-Ausweis. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:46, 6. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Der Betonkopf ist ein Preis, der „für die drastischste Diskriminierung von Menschen mit Behinderungen“ durch nicht barrierefrei ausgeführte Baumaßnahmen vergeben wird. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 09:35, 6. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Undercut (px); sieh an, die eklige Hitlerjugend-Frisur hat sogar einen neumodischen Namen. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 14:44, 10. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Jean Ziegler (yt, go); man beachte, wen er „Geier“, „Kleptokrat“ bzw. „Faschist“ genannt hat und wie hoch die Bußgelder waren. A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 10. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Timber Sycamore (go, de); einer der Gründe, warum der Krieg in Syrien trotz Asymmetrie so lange dauert, womöglich sogar der wesentliche Grund. Gast BFHH 09:10, 30. Dez. 2017 (UTC) The Bud in Bud Bundy may not be a a coincidence. Gast BFHH 15:29, 17. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Juliane Koepcke fiel 1971 aus 3000m Höhe und überlebte. Unfassbar. Gast BFHH 19:34, 20. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Backfire-Effekt (yt): Das erklärt unter anderem, warum Leute sich selbst unmittelbar vor der Schließung noch für ihren Chef hinlegen, obwohl längst jedem klar ist, dass die Firma pleite ist. Gast BFHH 10:32, 20. Nov. 2017 (UTC) 14 Common Traits Of Highly Intelligent People Gast BFHH 06:44, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Pathische Projektion; A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 11:42, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Gefühle in Phasen der Veränderung A.B.Barrierefreies Hamburg e.V. 10:18, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Dunkle Materie, Quantengravitation und Supersymmetrie, die drei derzeit größten ungelösten Rätsel der theoretischen Physik (TBBT: The Retraction Reaction). Gast BFHH 10:25, 13. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Rutger Bregman: "Poverty isn't a lack of character; it's a lack of cash." + "Der Kapitalismus hat die unfassbare Fähigkeit, neue Bullshit-Jobs zu schaffen, ..." Gast BFHH 20:50, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Resilienz; Sinnstiftende Spiritualität - nicht notwendigerweise religiöse S. - hilft Menschen, die Widrigkeiten des Lebens besser zu überstehen. Die Menschen sind so besser in der Lage, ihre eigene Wirklichkeit zu gestalten. Gast BFHH 20:04, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Kategorie:Wiki